1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new isoquinoline derivatives having an anti-arrhythmic activity and bradycardiac activity and their medical use. The compounds of the present invention can be utilized as therapeutic agents in the medical field, especially, as agents for the treatment of arrhythmia, myocardiac infarction or angina pectoris.
2. Statement of the Related Art
As compounds having a selective bradycardiac activity, there are known alinidine, benzazepine derivatives (UL-FS49) [cf., Drugs of the Future, 10, 639 (1985)]. However, it has not been reported that isoquinoline derivatives analogous to the compounds of the present invention would have a bradycardiac activity and anti-arrhythimic activity.
Currently, heart diseases have been a serious problem as clinical causes for death. It has thus been desired to develop an excellent agent for the treatment of heart diseases.